The Heart Locket
by Bleached Rose
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is desperate to awake her parents but when she uncovers the perfect solution, will it work? R&R Read & REVIEW! Includes P/SG in later chapters. Formerly known as 'People who use people.' MY FIRST FANFIC
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm

After you read this please review and please be nice, this is my first story. If there aren't enough reviews I might stop writing. Ok here's Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As a very tired Sabrina woke up with a crimson face and sweat pouring down her face she realised it was the third time she had waken up in one night. She grabbed her new woollen coat and silently tip-toed towards the door of her bedroom, trying very hard not to make the tattered floorboards creak.

She cautiously looked around the house to see if anyone was awake. She tip- toed past Daphne's room and wasn't the least bit surprised to find that Daphne was sound-a-sleep, snoring loudly. As she passed the little girl's room she suddenly remembered that to reach mirror's room she had to pass Puck's room, who wasn't sleeping because of how he acted towards King Arthur. Merlin had cast a spell so he couldn't sleep until school starts, which was in three days, Sabrina and Daphne had thought Puck deserved this at first but after one night of no sleep Puck proved to be capable of having no sleep._much to her annoyance_

She quickly decided to use her dance skills she gained after sixteen weeks of intense ballet lessons in New York and daintily performed a perfect _allégro _to the other side of the room. After her jump she quickly rushed to the door of mirror's room and turned the door knob. Inside she could picture the faces of her asleep parents and the giant mirror ,shining in the moonlight, by the wall. She gently tapped on the frame of the mirror and in a wink of an eye, appeared mirror. "Can't anyone have some sleep nowadays?",yawned the unhappy old man. "Sorry, but _I_ couldn't sleep and, _I_ kept seeing the faces of my parents, I just feel so useless that we can't contact Goldilocks or even locate her", snapped Sabrina with tears pouring down her face. " Oh, sorry kiddo, its just that I like to have my naps once in a while", soothed mirror in a more calm and sympathetic voice.

Sabrina quickly wiped away the tears and tried to regain her usual self." Sorry I yelled at you", apologised Sabrina,"its not your fault we can't find goldilocks"." Wait you were yelling, I hardly noticed" joked mirror. Sabrina giggled a little but as she stopped a cold hand grabbed her by the shoulder. Sabrina decided to hide the shock even though she knew the person behind could hear the loud beatings of her heart. " What the heck are you doing here Grimm?", the person sneered. Sabrina turned around and found Puck standing there with a smirk on his face.

Please Review!!

Also to SabrinaxPuck fans there will be more SabrinaxPuck later!!


	2. A mysterious journal

Declaimer: Again, I don't own The Sisters Grimm. After you read this please review and this time you can be more judgemental. And again please review!! Ok here's chapter 2

* * *

**C****hapter 2**

Sabrina, still shocked, couldn't decide if she was relieved or nervous to find Puck standing right in front of her. After a second or two of silence, Puck finally spoke " Are you deaf or something Grimm?". Sabrina shook herself out of her thoughts and knew she was blushing." I'm fine Puck", she answered. She waited for him to leave but he just stood there, staring at her in a weird way.

"Well?" asked Puck,

"Well what?",

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're here?",

"Why should I?"

"Cause, if you don't, I'll tell the old lady, you've been cutting classes and tell everyone at school you like Brad Pitts".

Sabrina couldn't believe her ears, how did he find out she'd been cutting classes and why would he tell everyone she liked _him_, Brad Pitts was an total idiot.

"Fine" agreed Sabrina at last. " I couldn't sleep and I kept remembering my parents so I came here to see what the problem was".

"Oh, sorry" said Puck with a trace of sarcasm.

"You don't understand" whispered Sabrina uneasily, she was ready to let a few drops of tears fall down her cheeks but decided not to look like a wimp in front of Puck.

"Ok ,so maybe I don't but I can_ imagine_ how it feels and don't think you're the only one missing Veronica and Henry, everyone does".

Sabrina knew this is the only time Puck has ever _tried _to be sympathetic so she might as well thank him.

"Thanks Puck".

"Anytime Grimm" responded Puck as he left.

Sabrina was now left alone in mirrors room, as she was about to leave, she tripped over a stack of books and found her Great Aunt Leah's journal in the bottom of the pile. Sabrina wasn't sure if she should read it, but eventually decided it was just another journal, she grabbed it and tip toed quietly back to her room.

As she slowly opened the journal, she discovered on the first page were the words portal and time. She eagerly turned the page and read the title 'The heart locket',she read the first entry and discovered that the heart locket worn by Clara in 'the nutcracker' was actually a key to open portals. She read six more entries and also discovered that the white rabbit's gloden watch from ' Alice's adventures in wonderland ' could control time, it also stated that the rabbit was always late because he kept fast forwarding time". In the next four entries it wrote that when combined, the two objects could be used to create a portal in any time they choose.

Sabrina closed the journal, and was speechless with excitement, if she could find at least one of them,she could wake up her parents.

She opened the journal and looked for the locations of the two objects. The golden watch is hidden somewhere in Alice's dreams and the heart locket is safely secured in Prince Eric's(aka the nutcracker's) palace, now located somewhere in New York.

Sabrina hastily got dressed and with the journal hidden in her oversized coat, tip toed to Daphne's room.

She gently turned the doorknob and hurried inside, where she found Daphne sleeping with a pillow over her heard and snoring to a tune. She knew that Daphne was a heavy sleeper and the only reason Daphne ever got up each day was not to miss breakfast. Sabrina tip toed to Daphne's bedside and as quietly as she could shouted in Daphne's ear the words" Hurry up or you're going to miss breakfast" over and over again.

In a snap Daphne opened her eyes and jumped out of bed, ready to rush downstairs when she suddenly realised that the sun hadn't even rised yet. She looked at Sabrina angrily and demanded why Sabrina woke her up. "Because I found this", grinned Sabrina refering to the journal.

"What is it?" asked Daphne, wide eyed, "It's something that's going to help us wake up mum and dad".

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way, hurry up and grab your jacket".

* * *

Ok that's Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. The portal

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything!!

Also PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, if we can find one of these _stuff_ we can wake up mum and dad".

"Exactly".

Sabrina and Daphne had been sitting on the steps outside for the past twenty minutes, while Sabrina explained to Daphne about the journal.

"So how do we find them?"

"Well, the locket is in New York, so we should start there."

"How do get there?"

"I thought about it already, we could ask mirror for some kind of transportation spell or something."

"Ok".

As Sabrina stood up she quickly realised she had wasted nearly half an hour explaining to Daphne. She grabbed Daphne by the arm and nearly thrust the door open. As the door was thrust open, from behind the door someone was wailing with pain, clearing gotten hit when Sabrina flung the door open.

Both Daphne and Sabrina recognised the someone, it was Puck.

"Were you eavesdropping, again?" asked Sabrina angrily. Clearly knowing the answer she didn't wait for him to respond, she clutched Daphne by the arm and hurried upstairs to mirror's room. In the distance they could hear Puck yelling " Hey wait for me, I don't want to miss the action!".

Sabrina ignored Puck and hurried to Mirror's bedroom door and hastily opened the door.

"I think we should wait for Puck " stated Daphne but Sabrina ignored her and talked with Mirror who was already awake.

"Mirror, can you give us some kind of transportation spell?" asked Sabrina eagerly

The old man looked uncertain,"Hmm, I think there's something in room no. 112A, do you have the keys. Sabrina immediately grabbed the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Mirror.

The old man slowly opened the door and both Sabrina and Daphne walked inside. In the middle of the room was a table and on it was a giant golden compass.

"Well", asked Sabrina impatiently

"Be patient", scowled Mirror, as he gently turned the arrows on the compass, immediately the compass transformed into a portal.

"Wow", exclaimed Daphne wide eyed

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at Daphne, " I'm eight, I don't know any big words", protested Daphne indignantly.

"Whatever", replied Sabrina as she turned away.

" Stop arguing and listen, this portal can transport you to anywhere you want but it can't transport you back " advised mirror sternly

Both Sabrina and Daphne nodded obediently

"So I want you to take this with you "continued mirror as he handed Sabrina a miniature sized compass similar to the larger one "All you have to do to activate it, is turn it around clockwise once and tell it where you want to go" smiled Mirror.

"Now off you go!", ordered Mirror

Both girls held hands and nervously walked inside the portal but as Mirror was about to close it Puck flung the door open and ran inside.

"Where did they go?" asked Puck confused as both Sabrina and Daphne were nowhere in sight but as he finished he finally noticed the portal.

"Did they…?" but realised Mirror was already nodding. He took a deep breath and dramatically entered the portal too.

* * *

OK that's Chapter 3

I knew you guys wanted Puck to go too so I wrote it

Remember constructive criticism and PLEASE REVIEW


	4. An unexpected companion

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't anything

Sorry about all the warnings about quitting

I'll make it up to you guys by making the next chapter longer than usual!!

By the way I might not be updating for a while because of well you know the reasons

Sorry

* * *

Chapter 4

"Are we in New York yet?" asked Daphne, with her eyes firmly shut

"Yep" answered Sabrina, smiling

"Hey Marshmallow you know you can turn blind if you close your eyes too tight" remarked a familiar voice from behind. Both of the girls spun around and found Puck with a wide grin on his face.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" asked Sabrina, surprisingly without an irritated tone in her voice

"_Hello_, I am your bodyguard aren't I"

Sabrina opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the right words. Just as she was going to say something, Daphne tugged at Sabrina's sleeve.

"I think Puck is right", she commented

"All right, you can help" replied Sabrina skeptically.

"Yay " sang Daphne, flinging her arms in the air while skipping around Sabrina happily

" Ok, firstly we need to know where the heart locket is located"

" The what?" asked Puck with a puzzled look

" Ahhhh" groaned Sabrina "The heart locket from the Nutcracker, it's a key to open portals to wherever you please, we can ask for the location for Goldilocks using it and then we can wake up our parents" informed Sabrina hurriedly.

" Got it ?" asked Sabrina tiredly

"Uhuh " replied Puck with a strange look on his face

"Good, now how do we find it"

"We could ask the everafters in the city" stated Daphne with a wide grin on her face, clearly proud of herself

" Yeah we could do that " commented Puck sarcastically

"Or we could do it my way" he declared

Sabrina looked at him strangely and a raised eyebrow

"And what exactly is your way" she smirked

Puck looked puzzled and confused

"Um I haven't exactly thought of it yet" he replied sheepishly with an extremely flustered face.

"Well when you do, tell us" sneered Sabrina

She reached into her pocket and took out the compass mirror had given her earlier.

"What's that?" asked Puck wide-eyed

"A key for portals" answered Sabrina as if it were obvious

She turned it around clockwise as instructed and wished in her mind to go to her and Daphne's old apartment building's street. At once the compass, like the one mirror had shown them opened a portal in mid-air.

" Hold hands " instructed Sabrina

Daphne immediately held onto her right hand while Puck ,on the other hand, reluctantly took it as if it were poison. The touch of Puck's hand made her hand a little sweaty,she hoped Puck didn't notice.

"Are you ready" asked Sabrina,avoiding eye contact

"Yes" replied Daphne and Puck in unison.

The three of them entered the portal and in the blink of an eye found themselves outside Sabrina and Daphne's old apartment building.

"Why are we here?" asked Daphne

"To find answers" replied Sabrina as she took a step towards the building and touched the rusted railing.

" Maybe we could go to Faerie for answers" asked Daphne hopefully

" What! I'm never going back there again" yelled Puck indignantly

" Oh for goodness sakes, RELAX!!, we didn't say we were going" muttered Sabrina

"What d'you say Grimm" demanded Puck

"Nothing" lied Sabrina

"C'mon lets go to Central Park" instructed Sabrina

The three of them crossed the road and headed for Central Park

* * *

OK that's Chapter 3

I know it's getting really boring but don't worry the next chapter will be better

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Author's note

**Author's note**

Okay, I've already read your reviews and some people don't want SabrinaxPuck, which is ok but some people do so I'm going to ask you to post yes or no for SabrinaxPuck, when I have at least 6 new reviews I'll count up the votes and majority wins!!

SORRY NO STORY FOR NOW BUT REMEMBER TO POST **YES** OR **NO**

I'll be waiting(laughs evilly)! Jokes!;D

**But seriously tell me**

I already have ideas for no SabrinaxPuck but I'll think of some SabrinaxPuck stories!

Cya

~Summer.~


	6. Help or trouble?

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't anything

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**OK,SISTERS GRIMM FANS OUT THERE IF YOU STILL HAVEN'T HEARD,THANKS TO ME,VIVA-MUSICA & ALSO HIS CROOKED-SMILE-1901 NOW THERE IS A SISTERS GRIMM CATEGORY!! ****SO CHANGE YOUR STORIES CATEGORIES NOW**

**A/N**: I want to make something clear, before you read this chapter with high hopes that there's Sabrina/Puck, well the truth is, there isn't much BUT don't worry, I'm going to write more in the next chapters IF I GET REVIEWS, this is meant to be the beginning of Sabrina/Puck!!!. Also this is a action/adventure story not a romance story, if you want a romance story, I'llpost one but I'm still typing it and I want the characters to be 'in character', I don't want to be those type of writers who add a little Sabrina/Puck in one chapter and think thats enough!!

**To make this story work ,here are the ages of the characters**

Sabrina:13

Puck: Looks 13

Daphne:8(turning 9)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was fairly obvious where the trio was going.

They continued walking down one of Central Park's pavements until they reached the Hans Christian Anderson Statue. Even though it was very early in the morning **(1 o'clock)** many people wandered the park and the streetlights, lined along the pavements, showered the park with illumination.

They sauntered to the entrance of the Golden Egg and as they were about to enter, a pretty girl about Sabrina's age walked towards them.

The girl had long, wavy platinum blonde hair, which she worn down and mesmerising green eyes, similar to Puck's. She was wearing a white blousan halter top with a pair of black satin high-waist pants and a pair of black edge sunglasses on her head. As Sabrina finished studying her, she noticed the girl was calling for her.

"Hey, aren't you Veronica Grimm's daughters ?", asked the girl

"Why?", asked Sabrina, suspiciously

"I saw you deliver that spech,I'm Gretel by the way, the mayor's daughter" she continued, she muttered a couple of other words under her breath but they were barely hearable.

"You're _the_ Gretel from Hansel and Gretel", said Sabrina, stunned ,"Wait, you're the mayor's daughter?"

"Uhum" Gretel answered vaguely

"So, what are you doing here?", asked Sabrina curiously

Gretel looked at her blankly, like as if she didn't know what to say but soon she gave Sabrina a menacing look. "I have a life too, you know!" she snapped

"Really" asked Sabrina sarcastically as Gretel studied her critically and her eyes landed on Daphne. "And you are?", she inquired, looking down at Daphne.

"I'm Daphne"

"Of course you are", replied Gretel, glancing at Puck who was grinning like an idiot ,"And you must be the _subordinate_" she guessed

As she finished Sabrina broke out laughing and Daphne looked confused, not knowing what subordinate meant, whereas Puck on the other hand looked like he was about to explode. "Me a subordinate!!, Why I'm disgusted just hearing that word used in the same sentence as me!! I'm the devious, deceitful Trickster king, the most villainous of the villains," declared Puck indignantly

Gretel gave Puck a 'like I care' look and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. As she was about to leave, an idea hit Sabrina. She asked her to wait for a moment and huddled up with Daphne and Puck.

"If she's the mayor's daughter then maybe she knows where the palace is", informed Sabrina

"Yeah", agreed Daphne enthusiastically but Puck looked angry and doubtful

"No way, why do we need that-"

"Fine, then lets have a vote", declared Daphne ,"All in favour" Both of the girls raised their hands ,"All _not _in favour", Puck angrily raised his hand.

"That was unfair", he complained, glaring at the girls

"Oh, I'll tell you what's _un_fair-", said Sabrina

"What me having to dishonour my eyes with your ugliness", snapped Puck

Before Sabrina had a chance to snipe back Daphne interrupted the _conversation_ between them."Uhm, I think we should do something because _she_'s leaving." There was a moment of silence." Fine" agreed Puck angrily at last. Sabrina smiled triumphantly.

They catched up to Gretel and asked her for the favour, to which she agreed to half-heartedly _or empty-heartedly_. They followed her back to Central park and trailed behind her down familiar sections of the park.

Unfortunately it began to drizzle and they further they got the more Puck pouted and whined.

Finally Gretel had, had enough," If that so-called Trickster king of yours doesn't shut up I am so going to lose it!" shouted Gretel,finally fed up with Puck.

_Who wouldn't be_

"Wait! Give us a minute", begged Daphne, Gretel thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sabrina-", Sabrina raised her hand "I got it Daphne".

She slowly turned around and managed to spot Puck's messy, golden blonde hair behind a large oak tree, absentmindedly she rushed towards the tree and found Puck sitting on the edge of a bench, angrily kicking a stone.

"What's wrong this time?", asked Sabrina, rolling her eyes, when he didn't answer her, she sat down on the opposite end. After a few moments of silence Puck finally spoke.

"The firmament is dropping insignificant orbs and I'm in a desperate need of food!."**(A/N:In other words its raining and his hungry)**

"And", prompted Sabrina, ignoring Puck's bizarre choice in vocabulary

"_her_" said Puck, in a disgusted tone

Sabrina sighed "Puck, I'm only going to say this once GET OVER IT!!" she cried. Puck didn't seem to hear her and looked as if his mind were on something else.

She angrily stood up and turned to the direction where Daphne and Gretel were waiting and began walking back. She glanced over her shoulders and was surprised to find that

Puck was gone.

As she turned back, she was met face to face with a blonde, green-eyed 13 year old boy, Puck. Before she had a chance to think Puck gently pushed her up against a tree and covered her mouth with his hand, he looked over his shoulders and leaned closer to Sabrina's ear. "Don't move or else" he whispered. She stared into his enchanting green eyes and as he looked at her, their eyes locked. She tried to look away but it was as if she were drawn to his eyes, and slowly her eyes began to tire.

After what seemed like to be forever, Sabrina realised what she was doing and shoved him away gently.

"What is wrong with you?", she shouted, hoping her voice sounded angry

Puck blinked ,"I swear there was someone following _us_", he said, looking at his feet for some reason.

Sabrina gave him a '_are you an idiot' _look. "Puck, it's a _public _park, I'm pretty sure there are _lots_ and_ lots_ of people here", said Sabrina slowly, as if she were talking to a 7 year old.

"I know that, but seriously", he snapped, with a disturbed look.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and walked away slowly with Puck closely behind her. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while until a high pitched scream broke the silence.

"What was that?", asked Sabrina

"It sounded like-", Sabrina and Puck glanced at each other with wide eyes

"Daphne!", they shouted in unison as they ran towards the direction of the scream.

* * *

**A/N: That was so boring but I had to give my story a little twist, stay tuned in the next ****chapter & also I know there wasn't much ****Sabrina/Puck but don't worry I'm saving it for ****later but seriously I NEED IDEAS!!**

**If you want me to CONTINUE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!**


	7. Triple Trouble

_**A/N:**_ Sorry this chapter took so long. I was going to post this like… weeks ago but my stupid computer broke down and it kinda got deleted somehow. My computers Microsoft Word doesn't work anymore so I had to use my mum's while she wasn't around and trust me if she found out I was using her computer she'll kill me. My first version was better but I guess this versions OK. I rushed it a little but I'll make it up to you guys somehow!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Immediately Sabrina and Puck began sprinting towards the high-pitched scream, that was apparently Daphne's, but if it weren't obvious before, the park was _way_ too big.

"We are never gonna find her at this rate!" yelled Sabrina loudly as she ducked her head from a low branch, narrowly missing it.

"I'm not deaf Grimm!" yelled Puck, "Oh, and yeah I know," he added quickly, before his wings appeared and he hovered off the ground. He made a quick grab for Sabrina's hand and a couple of seconds later both of them were soaring high above in the night sky. Puck squinted his eyes and scanned for Daphne in their surroundings.

"Do you see her!" yelled Sabrina while still trying to hold on for dear life.

"No..wait..yeah! I see her! Wait…nevermind that's just a really short man!" exclaimed Puck.

"How the hell can you mistake a man for Daphne! The park's not _**THAT**_ big! You should see her by now, she's still in the area…probably anyway!" shouted Sabrina.

As she was ranting on, Puck already spotted her.

Without warning he let go of her hand and slid his hands down to her waist, holding her intimately close to him and dived downwards, folding his wings in. Gravity forced them downwards at an unbelievably fast speed but, thankfully, before they could crash into the ground, Puck opened up his insect-like pink wings and they gently landed.

As soon as they landed Puck retracted his wings and ran towards the direction.

Sabrina, flushed, glared at him and followed, ignoring the strong urge to whack him in the head.

Puck, with Sabrina following closely behind halted at a bridge.

"I swear she was here when I saw her," said Puck desperately

Sabrina looked around and heard a distinctive movement behind a tree.

She, with Puck behind her, walked cautiously towards it and looked behind it.

There, sat Daphne huddled in ball, shivering all over with multiple red marks on her neck.

"Yo marshmallow, what happened?,"asked Puck, while Sabrina knelt down beside her.

Daphne jumped at his voice but visibly relaxed immediately.

"Well...um Gretel was beginning to leave so I tried to stop her but she disappeared and suddenly these weird things began happening. A couple of pixies came out of nowhere and attacked me. I, off course, _**thrashed **_them with my coolistic karate moves but one of them bit me and suddenly I felt really cold and I couldn't move but I remember a really familiar laugh in the distance...," she explained hurriedly, while trembling a little.

Suddenly Gretel, with two people, one blond, one red head stepped out of the shadows.

As Sabrina studied them, she could tell something was very different. Gretel's eyes seemed more cold and eerie…and blue. She sneered eerily at her and Sabrina felt a tinge of revulsion escape her. The way her eyes stared at her, the way she smirked, something was so oddly familiar about her, she reminded Sabrina of…

"Moth," said Sabrina bluntly.

Moth smiled unpleasantly at this.

"Why it's nice to see you too human, haven't missed me too much I hope," snarled Moth

Sabrina didn't reply and just glared at her coldly.

Moth laughed harshly at her and turned to Puck and bowed.

"Your majesty, I hope that these filthy _humans_ haven't contaminated you with any of their diseases, have they?" asked Moth with a fake quality in her voice while she gave off a concerned look.

Puck didn't reply but instead raised his left eyebrow before rolling his dazzling green eyes. Moth smiled wickedly at this.

"It seems I'm right, Puck…_dear_."

"Moth, get this into your brain! I will **NEVER** marry you…CAPISCE!" spat Puck

Moth gave a fake hurt look. "And I wonder why that is," she said glaring at Sabrina.

Both Puck and Sabrina reddened slightly and turned there heads to the ground, while Daphne let a barely audible giggle escape her throat.

Sabrina quickly regained her wits and looked Moth in the eye. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I believe we're all acquainted with the answer to that _human,"_ drawled Moth

"Well, you can just forget it, Puck stays with us and you can just go back to that dingy little dungeon of yours," replied Daphne confidently with her back straight and her trembling self long gone.

"Speaking of dungeons, how d'you escape?" asked Puck curiously

"Well, if you must know I was given a trial and I got banished, not that surprising really," answered Moth

Abruptly her form began to change. Her clothes disappeared in the golden dust and transformed into threadbare rags that barely covered her and everything else, including her facial features changed as well but the same evil glint in her eyes still remained.

'What the-' thought Sabrina.

As if reading her mind Moth answered as if it were obvious, "Fairy Godmother wand".

"How?" asked Daphne. Moth pointed to a really pretty girl with golden blond curls and amethyst eyes.

"Peaseblossom," said Puck

"You know her?" asked Sabrina, with a hint of jealousy in her voice that even surprised herself.

Sabrina didn't know if she was looking correctly because for a second, Puck actually looked well...smug. "Yeah, she's sorta like my sister but she got banished a while ago for treason against the king and she was meant to live with a couple of fairy godmothers but she wasn't allowed to touch anything, INCLUDING THE WANDS."

He quickly turned to Peaseblossom and looked at her suspiciously, "OK seriously what's with the wand?" he asked suspiciously.

She gave an indignant huff, "Well, your majesty, if you're assuming that I stole it well…I didn't! I _**borrowed**_ it," she squeaked.

"_Mentiroso,_" muttered a girl in a Spanish accent, with flaming red hair and moss green eyes, giving her a certain exotic and feral quality. Her face was pale. She was dressed entirely in green.

"_¡Discúlpeme!,_" demanded Peaseblossom

Moth interrupted them, "For goodness sake, speak English you idiots!" she demanded.

"Fine then," muttered the first girl

"Are you an everafter?" asked Daphne, curiously

The girl with red hair looked at Daphne and grinned, "Why yes I am, the green fairy actually but you can call me Viridiana," she introduced

"Coolistic," agreed Daphne

Moth had, had enough, "Silence!" she shouted over the noise. She turned back to her topic at hand.

"As I was saying before you hooligans interrupted me. I was given a trial and got banished-"

"Hey it could've been worse," pointed out Puck

Moth scowled and continued. "As I was saying, _again,_I was banished but then I remembered Peaseblossom, here, owed me one and I've stayed with her ever since. I was planning to create an army but seeing that as impossible, I got a much better idea," said Moth

"And you're telling us this because…," asked Daphne, causing Moth to scowl.

"Oh,I don't know...uh maybe because I've got nothing better to do, you twit!" snarled Moth sarcastically, taking a step forward.

Peaseblossom held her wand in front of her and aimed at Daphne. Before she could fire anything, a hand grasped the wand.

"No," said Viridiana sternly. "Follow the plan," she ordered.

Peaseblossom pouted but nodded nevertheless.

Moth uncovered a dagger in her mess of rags and made a quick grab for Sabrina.

Sabrina, unaware of Moth's attack stood there unknowingly but before Moth could grab or even touch her, she darted out of the way just in time.

Moth, having missed Sabrina darted her eyes out and glanced at Daphne. She made a quick grab for her and this time succeeded. She held Daphne with the dagger aiming at Daphne's throat and other arm slung over Daphne.

This reminded Sabrina of those times in the morning Saturday detective shows where the robber held the hostage, a gun pointing at the head instead of a dagger though.

Moth, with a firm grip on Daphne stepped backwards slowly, "You're not who I really had in mind but you'll do…for now," said Moth to Daphne menacingly.

Daphne squirmed under her hold and tried kicking her but proved no avail.

"OK here's the deal," began Peaseblossom "We hear according to our sources you're looking for 'The Heart Locket'...yes?"

Sabrina and Puck nodded in unison.

"Well it happens that so are we but we can't tell you the reason cause that's a secret and that would ruin everything so I'm not going to tell you but…" ranted on Peaseblossom

"Oh for god's sake! How long does it take to say 'Bring us the locket or else'," yelled Viridiana impatiently

Peaseblossom frowned, "Well, _excuse me_ but I was trying to make a point about why I can't tell them anything!" she defended

Viridiana rolled her eyes. "_Oh gee Thanks!_ I'm pretty sure everyone gets the point already!"

"Yeah! Thanks to my _excellent_ explanation!" retorted Peaseblossom

"Oh shut up!" shouted Moth and Viridiana in unison.

Viridiana sighed and turned towards Sabrina. "Look just bring us the locket or…else," she said, making a gesture at Daphne and pretending to cut her throat. "Understood?"

Puck and Sabrina glanced at each other.

"Also, come alone, we'll meet you here and you have about until 6am, that's about 5 hrs," added Moth.

With a wave of the wand, they all vanished.

* * *

**A/N:**OK all things will all be explained later!

As we all know I **live **on ur awesome reviews so unless you want me to die and never update again, **please review!**If ur lucky the reviews might even inspire me and make me update faster but only one way to find out...CLICK THE BUTTON(u know the one)!!!!!!!!!!

Also the Spanish probably doesn't make sense cuz I used an on-line Translator

Also new characters:

-Peaseblossom is a real character from a Midsummer Nights Dream

-The Green fairy is sort of an everafter. Viridiana is her made up name by me. It's a Spanish/Latin name that means green.


End file.
